Shingeki No Yaoi
by Tequani
Summary: Levi finds Eren in a compromising position what will he do? Levi X Eren


Eren woke up to a throbbing sensation in his nether regions, as he looked down he could see his boxer briefs stretched over his aching erection. Great, he thought to himself morning wood. He shifted slightly only to stifle a slight moan as the tight cloth lightly rubbed against him. He looked panicky around in his cellar careful to make sure no one was there. Finding that no one would intrude on him, he quickly took his boxers off to let loose the problem that was killing him. He spit in his hand for lubrication and grabbed hold stroking slow thrusts into his hand. He sped his strokes faster, the friction sending white hot fire through out his body. Eren was so wrapped up in reaching his orgasm that he didn't hear the thud of the cellar door opening up or the light stomps coming towards him. With half lidded eyes and sweat beading off his body Eren thrusts deeply into his hand throwing his head back with a pleasure wracked scream, he sunk back to the bed panting and propping himself on his elbows only to look up to a stealthy glare from none other than corporal Levi.

"C...C..Corporal?!" Eren stared at him with wide terrified eyes, feeling as if a cornered doe with wolves at every escape route. "Jaeger What the hell do you think you were doing?" Levi growled clenching his teeth in what seemed to be frustration. "I... I..." Eren dipped his head in shame averting Levi's eyes, but not with out noticing the massive strain in the corporals pants. Eren's head snapped back up with a rosary pink clearly visible all over his face and a shocked expression sprawled before Levi. Levi did the unthinkable he jumped the tall boy sending his elbows out from under him. Eren was pinned under the corporal and could feel hot breaths scraping against his neck. "Eehhh?! CORPORAL?!" " Shut up and be quiet or I'll make you regret the next sound you make" Levi lifted his head to glare at Eren, but a mysterious twinkle faintly resided in his eyes. After a second Eren became aware of the pressure on his groin and in an attempt to make the pressure go away he moved slightly only causing levi to push further against him. Eren gasped a strangled soft moan and he could feel his nether regions coming back to life. Levi growled and nipped at Eren's neck while slowly grinding his own erection against Eren's bare one. "A..A..ahhhh... Cor..poral...Levi...Pl...Ple...ase..!" A low haughty chuckle came from the Corporals lips. Levi began to Unbutton Eren's shirt circling each button with the tip of his finger tip mimicking the same pattern he was doing with his tongue on Eren's neck.

Eren was writhing impatiently bucking his hips up faster to encourage the corporal. "Stay still or I will stop" at this the corporal lifted his body up slightly taking away the sweet pressure from Eren's erection and glared daggers at the boy. Looking down at Eren made Levi an animal. The sight before him was breathtaking. A delightful pink sprayed on Eren's smooth face while his face was turned to the side and his eyes slanted looking towards him, his mouth parted slightly with shaky breaths filling the air between them. Eren's youthful naked chest was too much for the horny corporal and he growled descending upon it with hungry lips kissing and tonguing every inch. The sudden attack had the boy underneath him wriggling and arch his back "A...AHHHH..HAA!" The relentless Corporal slowly dragged his hand under to the boys erection while he started to undress with the other hand. He rose from the boy taking of his clothes with a smirk evident on his face while the the boy whimpered and clutched the sheets to resist relieving himself out of fear of what the corporal would do. The corporal straddled the boys thighs and bent over to lightly trace his finger tip on the tip of the pulsing erection of the boys.

Eren convulsed under his touch and ground his teeth as an animalistic moan ripped from his throat. With a cocked eyebrow the corporal slipped down to where his face was above Eren's manhood and he have a hot breathy sigh. The hot air that caressed Eren was torture. Tears were forming at his eye, he was close to climaxing just from the teasing of the corporal. Levi slid his tongue out and he took hold of the erection with a hand to hold it still as he used the tip of his tongue to bathe it in his wet saliva. The boy was screaming incoherently and the corporal smiled devishly. He used the tip of his tongue to dig at the slit of his penis. The boy began bucking his hips up and clutching widely at the sheets. "I'm done teasing, lubricate me now!" The corporal barked the order. The corporal arose and sat on the edge of the bed eyeing the boy with an agitated expression, if only he knew the resistance the corporal was enduring.

Eren quickly positioned himself on his knees before the corporal and eagerly took him into his mouth. The corporal tried to stifle a moan but was unsuccessful and he began rocking his hips into the boys mouth slow at first, steadily gaining speed. The corporal laid back softly grabbing a hand full of brunette hair. He could feel his insides quiver and he knew he was close. He forcefully pushed the boy off sending him on his back with a pained expression. The hurt crushed the corporal, but he had a plan in mind. He pounced onto the boy spreading his legs and position his manhood at the boys entrance, Eren knew all to well what was going to happen and he tensed up but remained submissive.

Smirking into the boys strong chest the corporal thrust into him in one quick motion. Eren cried out in pain while tears swelled into his eyes and his body flailed wildly. The corporal kept a strong hold on his struggling victim and gritted his teeth at the tightness engulfing his erection. He slowly grinded up for a few moments until he felt the boys bottom wriggle and try to meet his slow thrusts. "Cor...Corrrr...Porrr...Al... Faster!" The corporal began to thrust widely and he took hold of the boys erection between them pumping in time with his thrusts. Moans from both men sizzled through out the air and the aroma of sex flared their senses. They were reaching a forbidden bliss in the small cellar. Eren cried out "LEVI!" As he spewed from his orgasm. His white salty spunk filled the space between the men and the corporal bit the boys shoulder gritting the boys mangled name into the penetrated flesh as he have a deep thrust filling Eren with his seed. Seconds ticked by while pants and slow breaths counted the time of their embrace and finally they untangled. The corporal went to his pants and pulled a handkerchief out to wipe off the white liquid that clung to his chest. He quickly put his clothes back on as Eren watched with a confused hurt look. The corporal turned "From now on you will be staying in my room Jaeger, now go find Hanji for Titan experimenting." With that, the corporal left a grinning boy behind to scramble for his clothes.


End file.
